What Happens In The Wild Stays In The Wild
by KimLuvv
Summary: At the end of Specials Tally wrote a letter saying, "David and I are staying in the wild..." Did you actually wondered what happened in the wild? My way of describing the "Wild." Remeber its rated Teen not Mature, so nothing really serious. Tally x David
1. Damn It!

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This my only second story for Uglies so I'm not good at this thing. The characters are OOC because I want Tally to be sort of like a real girl but it's still really about the love between David and Tally. I really wanted them to be together and it looks like they are in the end of extras. **

**Summary (Sort Of): But when I was reading the message Tally sent to everybody at the end of Specials she said, "David and I are staying here in the wild..." and I wondered to what actually happened in the wild. NOTHING BAD OR INNAPPORPRIATE!! I told my friend about this story and she quickly jumped to conclusion but calmed because she realized that I wasn't that type of person. (Remember its rated Teen not Mature) **

**So here's my new story called, "What Happens in the Wild Stays in the Wild." **

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SMALL BUT THE REST ARE GOING TO BE LONG! :) **

What happens in the wild stays in the wild

Chapter 1

Damn It!

_**Nobody's Point Of View**_

Tally still wasn't comfortable being around David for so long but she had to get used to him. What bugged her so much was that she really couldn't talk to him that much. It was hard for her. So she basically avoided talking and so did David.

They both didn't have a permanent place to go right now so they both were basically exploring around and enjoying the view. Tally was riding on the hoverboard that Dr. Cable had given her. David was on his own hoverboard. They both were riding side to side, speechless but it didn't stay quiet for much longer because David had finally got the urge to ask something that was bugging his mind.

"Tally…" He said.

"Yea…" She responded. Neither looked to each other, instead they both still looked forward as each spoke.

"Don't get mad… kay…" He asked looking sort of nervous.

"Okay…?" She said while wondering what was about to happen.

"Why don't you like me anymore?" The question surprised Tally.

"It's not that I don't like you… I just… it's hard. I guess I don't talk to you much because you seduced others to staying ugly forever and then you seduced me." She explained. As she finished David's face got red with anger.

"I didn't seduce you or anybody! I gave them a choice and same goes for you. I didn't tell you or even ask you to come in the first place. I cared about you!" He yelled at Tally getting pissed off and losing his temper. Instead of understanding, Tally got mad and screamed

"Maybe that's why!? You cared for me when I betrayed you!" Her voice started to get lower, and David tried to talk but she didn't stop talking. "I lied to you, Shay and I hurt the smoke. I don't see why you still care about me and be nice to me…" Tally explained going slower and slower in her talking. She complained on and on how she was horrible and how she felt so guilty and she told him on how he was so sweet and kind when he shouldn't be and she went on and on until David finally spoke.

"Shut up Tally!" He finally screamed, surprising Tally once again.

"I wasn't mad or mean to you because… I like you. Damn it Tally, I LIKED YOU BEFORE AND I STILL DO!" His voice started to get lower, "You shouldn't be mad at yourself anymore because nobody is mad at you… everything is fine now, so you shouldn't feel guilty. Yea you lost Zane, someone you love but so did I! Damn it! But if you think about it, I'm the one that's supposed to feel bad because I lost my dad and… and… I lost… you. I still like you but you seem to have no interest in liking me back." His face fell down. Tally took time to absorb it all in and she finally spoke but all that came out was, "Oh."

Tally didn't look at David and neither did David. They both turned their hoverboards around and flew back to their campsite. But on the way Tally said something unexpected.

"I owe you an apology, David… well a lot of apologizes. I shouldn't have ignored you and made you feel like crap." She confessed. All he did was nod and they both continued flying back.

When they both reached their site, they quickly got off their boards and ate some VegRice and got ready for sleep. Tally grabbed her sleeping bag and so did David both not looking in each other's direction.

Tally tried to zip it down but it was stuck. She pulled more but it wouldn't budge. She pushed harder putting her feet on the bag. She towed the bag. It finally opened as she picked up, her foot was on it and it flipped her over. She fell down straight on her back and screamed in pain.

"OW!" David quickly turned around realizing at what just happened. He rushed to her looking worried.

"You okay?" He asked giving her a hand.

"Yea, I'm fine…" She said in a loud voice grabbing David's hand. The voice surprised David and as soon as she got up, David quietly went back to working on his bag, ignoring the pissed off for some reason Tally. Soon enough they finally had their beds set and they both snuggled into theirs and tried to sleep.

"Night Tally…" David spoke softly.

"Night David…" She said also in a soft and low voice trying to be nice.

David smiled and a smile sort of crept up Tally's mouth. They both had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hey readers. I always wanted David scream at Tally because he was way too nice, and I could imagine David yelling, "DAMN IT, I LIKE YOU! DAMN IT, DAMN IT," I know I'm weird but don't judge me because I really like David and Tally together. I know that was very small but trust me my other chapters are bigger! I have 4 more chapters ready to put up! So please I really hope you review. :)**

Aqua A.K.A :)

~BunnyandChannyLove~


	2. Amazing Day

_**Author's Note: Hey readers, its **__**Bunny and Channy love. **__**Any way thanks for the reviews and trust me these few chapters are going to be bad but the rest are really good. For those David x Tally lovers out there, I just finished writing Chapter 5 of this story and you are going to love me when you read it. So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. **_

_**My testing has finally ended Hala luiah (I don't know how to spell it…) Whenever I get the time, I write more chapters… so just make me happy (by reviewing) and I'll make you happy by adding the next chapter. I also wrote a one shot for Tally and Zane so please check it out! :) **_

_**Shout out to Aloxia for giving me my first review on this story! I really appreciate it! Luv you!!! **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Amazing Day**

_**No one's Point Of View**_

Tally had woken up to the salty, steamy smell of PadThai. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her stomach could digest many things but even as a special she hated SpagBol, so she was happy that she would be eating something other than SpagBol. She quickly squeezed out of her sleeping bag. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ruffled but she could care less. Crawling out of the tent, Tally had spotted David and he greeted her with a bowl of PadThai. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight and she gladly accepted the bowl.

"Morning'" She tried to say with a mouthful of PadThai. David stiffed a laugh and dug in just like her.

They both had planned to stay out her for a while but they were arranging to go back to Diego and maybe sometimes meet up with Shay and hang out with her.

Tally and David quickly finished and got ready for a morning journey.

"This time you can lead the way." David offered.

"Sure, but will you be able to keep up with me?" She said eyeing him and then breaking up into a laugh.

"Bring it on!" He challenged and laughed as Tally zoomed off. Realization had hit him about how Tally had already started so he quickly jumped onto his hoverboard and accelerated after her.

The cool wind blew Tally's hair around and she wondered on how it felt so good to be flying like old times. The wind flying by, her hair waving around, the sense of relaxation of just having fun, Tally laughed at how fun she used to have as an ugly.

In the distance behind David could hear Tally's booming laughter. He pushed his board and went faster until he was on Tally's tail. Tally broke out her trance and laughed at David.

"Not bad, David… not bad," She said turning her head around to David.

"But not good enough,"_** (A N: Should I have written, "bad" instead of "good", it's confusing, like "not bad enough" sorry for the mistakes)**_ She added and then went faster and zipped off. He speeded after her and flew right by her side. She slowed down to a steady pace and so did he. The race was over.

Now both of them were just having a joy ride.

"I really haven't laughed this much in a long time…" David told her also adding a grin.

"Yea, me either…" She smiled back.

They both flew around, talking and joking around. The hoverboards turned around to go back to the campsite, a little later than 4 p.m.

As soon as they arrived, Tally and David grabbed some water and ate some more PadThai.

"That was fun…" Tally said while finishing up her food. David nodded his head.

"Yea it really was." He responded.

"Thanks," Tally claimed.

"For what?" He said with a mouthful of food. She laughed at his goofy, food filled expression.

"For today, it was really an amazing day." She said feeling a hint of embarrassment. She didn't know why but David brought out the littlie in her. Sure she had fun when she was an ugly but after Peris left, she was lonely and she didn't laugh or have that much fun. But then Shay came. Soon enough, Shay had left too.

"No problem," David said snapping Tally out of her dreaming.

"It's not like I have had this much fun either in a long time." He continued, putting way his bowl. Tally wondered why?

"Why?" She finally asked after a little while.

First he didn't say anything but what he said afterwards had shocked Tally.

"… Well you had left… to become a pretty… and well I was… pretty worried about you." His head went down.

"If you were worried than why didn't you come to give me the pills?" She said feeling a hint of aggravation and anger. She crossed her arms across her chest. His head snapped up as she finished the sentence.

"I told you that I got stuck somewhere, Croy was my backup!" His face turned red with annoyance.

"Oh… yea… sorry…" This time Tally's face fell as David said nothing and soon enough he calmed down. Tally had only got mad at him because she was frustrated and confused.

The sun slowly was dropping down and evening had entered.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: The next chapter will continue on the ending of this. It's called, "Fireflies." Also I want to repeat that the ones who love Tally x David action you are going to love when Chapter 5 is up because I just finished writing it and trust me you are going to like it. So make me happy by reviewing and I'll make your little hearts happy by putting up the next chapter!

_**Also check out, "One Last Goodbye," it's a little, sad one-shot of Tally and Zane, check it out. **_

_**Also my blog is up so go on my profile and check it out. And once again, shout out to Aloxia for giving me my first review for this chapter! Thanks so much, I really appreciated it!**_

_**Bunny and Channy Love **_


	3. Fireflies

**Author's Note: SO SORRY GUYS! I haven't updated in a long time. Really sorry! So here's Chapter 3.**

_**

* * *

**_

Fireflies

_**Continued from Chapter 2**_

The sun had set and darkness had token over. Evening had started.

Tally and David both sat outside and stared up into the beautiful stars.

"Wow, I've never seen that many stars, before." Tally said amazed by their beauty.

"Really…" He turned his head to face her. She turned her head too and nodded.

"I usually never see them." She told him and turned back to the sky. David on the other hand stared at her with twinkling eyes then turned back to the moonlight sky.

They both just sat there looking at the extraordinary sky. Tally looked around and she swore that she saw one of the stars moving. Some others started to move too.

"The stars are moving!" She jumped up and pointing to the moving little lights. David just laughed.

"Those aren't stars, they're fireflies." He laughed again as one of the fireflies approached him. He gently laid out his palm and one of the little bugs perched on his palm.

"A fire what?" She said crouching back down next to David and stared at the creature.

"A firefly, little small glowing bugs, they're fun to catch." He said gently looking at the firefly.

David brought out Tally's palm and transferred the tiny bug to her hand. She shivered a little at the bug's touch but she smiled at it.

"Be gentle," David turned his head to face Tally and grinned. She responded with a heartwarming grin. She laughed at how the firefly tickled her. David laughed along realizing why he fell in love with Tally in the first place; she tried new things and wasn't afraid.

Tally slowly brought her palm down to the soft, dew filled grass and the little bug flew off. The fireflies started to fly father away but Tally wanted to see more.

"Come on!" She got up and grabbed David's hand. She was careful not to squeeze it to hard but David didn't care. He liked Tally holding his hand. They both ran to the fireflies and let go of each others hands. She grabbed a few fireflies and closed her two palms, trapping the fireflies. She walked up to David and slowly opened up her palms revealing 3 little fireflies, flying around. Soon enough the fireflies left and David and Tally walked back to their watching spot.

"I never knew there so many cute little creatures out here in the wild." Tally laughed and smiled.

"There's more fun things to do too." David grinned back to the joyful, Tally. Tally had thought that she would never have this much fun with David but she loved doing this type of stuff with him.

As much as she wanted to deny her heart, her love for David might be returning. Wondering and surprised, Tally quickly kissed David on the cheek and ran into the tent.

David who was awestruck by the kiss smiled and touched the cheek that she had pecked him on.

He was just too happy to get up so he sat there, staring at the horizon. Soon enough sleep had token over him and lay down on the floor and slept.

"David!" Tally called for him.

"You coming" She called again from the tent.

She peeked her head out of the tent and saw David sleeping soundly. There was a smile on his face and he looked happier than ever. Tally laughed at his cute expression and walked up to him with a blanked in her hand. She laid the blanket on top of his. He flinched at the blanket's soft, warm touch. His lips curved up into a smile even more.

Tally's face light up just like one of the fireflies as she looked at him. She didn't want to like him! She only cared about Zane but it was hard when she stared at his face and remembered David giving her the gloves and kissing her.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know this was small but I'm planning to put up the next chapter soon. I'm really sorry, I feel really bad but my teachers keep piling me with homework and I'm pretty pissed off too.

**Bear with me,**

**Aqua :)**


	4. BOY space FRIEND

_**Author's Note: Hi guys, Aqua here! I just got my laptop back from getting fixed! YAY! I lived without it for 9 days (yes, I counted) and had to use my mom's old, crappy, slow computer! Pure torture I tell you, pure torture! But now I'm doing a little happy dance because my laptop is back and it's working! The chapter after this one is called, "Beautiful Night," and more information about it is at the bottom. **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Boy (space) Friend**

Tally woke up to absolute silence. She usually heard David cooking or getting the boards ready in the morning. But this time all she could hear was the birds chirping. She got up, put away her sleeping bag and came out of the tent.

The first thing she saw was David sleeping soundly on the floor. He looked to peaceful to wake up so she grabbed some packets of SpagBol and started to get them ready. She didn't like SpagBol but she didn't want to hunt and she had to get used to eating this stuff until they got a place to live in Diego.

David's nose twitched and his eyes flicked open. His went up but his eyes were still slightly closed. Seeing this opportunity, Tally wanted to trick him so she sneaked behind him. When his eyes fully were open and adjusted, she screamed from behind his back,

"BOO!" He shrieked and jumped up with a scared expression. Tally started laughing and he turned around and gave her a mean push. She fell to the ground, rolling and laughing like a maniac uncontrollably

His face turned red with embarrassment and slight anger. He crossed his hands across his chest and waiting for Tally to stop laughing.

She eventually did.

"Sorry but that was tempting to do! You should have seen your face!" She said trying to hold in another laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny!" He said sarcastically, helping her get up off the floor. They both grabbed some food and started quietly eating. After gulping down their last amount of food, they both climbed onto their boards and went forward.

"I want to search around new places. Let's go this way," Tally said turning to the other said. David tailed behind. Before they knew it, they saw smoke in the distance. Tally and David both stopped and turned their heads to each other. David shrugged his shoulders and slowly flew forward. Tally flew next to him. They both flew down and went to the floor, holding onto their hover boards. Tally walked farther and went behind one of the tents laid out.

"Hiding, Youngblood." She jumped when she heard his voice. Her head shot around and she was face to face with Andrew Smith, her old friend. David jumped from behind, trying to protect Tally with…… a Swiss Knife?

"Its fine David, I know him." She said giving Andre a small, friendly hug.

David stood there, confused.

"David this is Andrew, I met him on the way to the Smoke when I was a pretty." David nodded and shook Andrew's hand.

"Oh, so this is David, your boyfriend." Andrew said pointing to David. David blushed, speechless.

"NO!" Tally said shaking her hands back and forth.

"No? He is your friend, right?" Andrew said looking confused. Tally nodded her head.

"And he seems to look like a boy, right?" Andrew explained. Tally soon understood. David was her boy friend.

"Yea he is a boy and he's my friend." She said smiling. David just nodded and stood there.

After catching up with Andrew, Tally and David ate with Andrew's village. The food was much satisfying then the dehydrated food. They packed some of the food, said their goodbyes and left.

"That was fun," David said holding a box of food while perfectly keeping his balance on the board.

"Yea it was good to see Andrew again." Tally said having no ease with her food and tried to keep her balance. David laughed at her struggling expression and grabbed her food and still kept sense of balance on his board.

"Thanks…" Tally said blushing slightly.

"No problem…" He said leaving an awkward silence between them.

"So…" She said trying to think up of a conversation.

"So… He mimicked her. Before either could continue their weird "chat" it started to rain. At first it was a drizzled but soon enough it was pouring. They both pushed their boards farther. They tried to hurry and David still kept his balance with the food.

Tally was amazed at how he could hold of it, while David just laughed at her staring at his perfect position on the board.

When they arrived at the camp, let's just say it wasn't a pleasant view.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Next chapter is for all the fans that want Tally and David action/love, it's in the next chapter called "Beautiful Night" sounds romantic, right. Also chapter 10 is going to have even more love, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll review. So if you want to know what happens, please review!

_**Also did I mention I got my laptop back! Yay! It's fixed, no more Mom's crappy, slow, old, dumb computer. **_

_**Bad news: Still have a month of school left! A WHOLE STINKEN, BORING, DUMB, POINTLESS MONTH! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!**_

_**Love your author,**_

_**Aqua ( Also known as Bunny and Channy love) **_

What happens in the wild, stays in the wild…


	5. A Night of Surprises

_**Author's Note: Hi readers! I want to thank you for the reviews, I know that people think that 6 reviews but I appreciate ever single review I get!**_

_**Shout out to aloxia and cjpatel05 for the reviews in Chapter 4.**_

_**For Aloxia: I know I'm pissed off at them for still making us go to school! I have 21 days of school left, and it's pure torture!**_

_**For Cjpatel05: Yea school's really boring! And you wanted more chapters so here' more!**_

_**So here's the next chapter, everybody!**_

**Chapter 5**

**A Night of Surprises**

**PREVIOUSLY **

**When they arrived at the camp, let's just say it wasn't a pleasant view.**

Everything was soaked because of the heavy rain. The pots were over flowing with water and it looked like the tents were too. They both rushed into the tent to see the damage.

Tally's sleeping bag was packed up in her traveling bag so her items were fine and dry.

As for David, since he didn't sleep in his sleep bag because he had fallen asleep outside, his bag was open and drenched in water. His traveling bag was packed with his extra clothes so they were dry.

"Ugh…" David said holding up his soggy sleeping bag.

"Oops sorry, I forgot to pack your bag." Tally said trying to look innocent.

"No, it's my fault, I should have remembered." He said being nice.

"How long will it take to dry?" Tally asked cleaning the water out of the tent. David found a small little spot at the corner of the tent for his sleeping bag.

"About till tomorrow," He had a disappointed look on his face. Tally automatically felt bad.

"You can use my sleeping bag, it's not like the floor will badly hurt me." She told him.

"No, I don't care if you're special; you're not sleeping on the floor…… We can open up the bag and use your blanket as a cover and sleep side to side." David said trying to compromise.

"Sure…" She walked out to the see the rain clearing up.

"Grab you sleeping bag and put it outside. The rain has stopped." Tally said while David came out of the tent with his bag.

He laid it down next to the tent and went to stand next to Tally who happened to be staring at the rainbow formed in the sky.

"Wow, that's so beautiful!" Tally squealed pointing to the sky filled with colors.

"Yea…" David said staring at the rainbow for a second then turning his head to Tally. She didn't notice him staring at her because she was amazed by the rainbow.

Tally grabbed David's hand and dragged him to the place where they had sat to stare at the stars and fireflies.

When she touched David's hand, she was positive she felt a spark like the time she had kissed Zane once. But Tally being herself assumed the spark just to be the small rain droplets on her hand.

David being himself knew that the spark meant something special to him like when he had kissed Tally.

She sat there staring at the horizon with David by her side. The rainbow had disappeared eventually as darkness entered. Tally grabbed the food from Andrew's village and dug in.

"This is so much better than dehydrated food." Tally side with a stuffed mouth. David laughed at her cute expression. A piece of rice was stuck to her chin so he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

Tally immediately blushed really badly. She had heard that pretties blushed in front of boys that they liked but she wasn't a pretty and nor did she like David. Or did she?

_Maybe she did like him? Sure Zane's death had made a hole in her heart but David seemed to fill up that hole. He cared for her and made her feel good. She sort of felt safe around him even though she could protect him, but he made her feel complete. _

_She didn't know what it was but being around David helped her stay calm, and not feel so bad anymore. She still had that guilt of making all those mistakes but being with him made her forget about the problems and just focus on being herself and having fun._

_She wanted to deny it! She wanted to deny it, badly! But she knew what David made her believe and she just couldn't remember how long it had been since she felt like this about him._

_He liked her, and she liked him so they could be together. But what about Zane! She just couldn't forget about him. Her mind was jumbling around David and Zane. UGH! It was so confusing for her._

After an awkward silence they both continued eating. The night fully turned dark and the stars showed through brightly.

"Come on we have to go to sleep." David said putting away the bowls. Tally nodded at got up.

They both walked into the tent and grabbed the sleeping bag and opened it up fully. Tally grabbed her blanket. David lay down onto the sleeping bag. Tally scooted over to next to him. It's not like they hadn't slept in a sleeping bag together before but it was sort of weird because she knew that he still liked her.

"Night David," Tally said and turned her head around. He turned his head around and they both met each other's gaze.

"Night Tally," He grinned and gazed into her eyes while she did the same with his eyes.

Without thinking Tally reached a little closer and lightly kissed him on the lips and turned away grinning ear to ear. _**(Author's Note: YAY!) **_

As for David he had a goody grin plastered onto his face and he could stop blushing. His heart was literally racing like a maniac on the loose.

"You mind keeping your heart pulse down, I can hear it and it won't let me sleep." Tally called from behind. David quickly laughed and calmed down, still grinning just like Tally.

He turned his head back around the other way and both drifted off to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

_**Author's Note: You guys happy! I made Tally kiss David and that's what Aloxia wanted so I made it happen! **_

_**I absolutely love this chapter! The next chapter might not be updated for some time because I'm going to a beach jam for the weekends with my friends so I won't have my laptop with me. So sorry guys, but maybe I'll update in a day or two if I get time.**_

_**Tell me what you think, and until next time!**_

_**Aqua (Bunny and Channy Love) **_


	6. Flips

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys I haven't updated in some time. I just came back from camping at the beach, so I was pretty tired. But here's the next chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6

_**Flips**_

"Tally!" Tally's eyes shot open to his husky voice.

"Tally wake up!" She heard his voice again, ringing in her ears.

"I don't want to get up!" She complained back, shutting her eyes and yawning.

All of a sudden she felt a cold, hard splash of water on her head, soaking her whole body. Her eyes once again shot up. David's booming laughter now rung in her ears,

"Ugh! What did you do that for!" She yelled shaking her hands trying to dry them.

Her body slowly went up and she was faced with the amused David, holding a metal bucket. She scowled at him.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the last 45 minutes! You slept for a long time. It's like 2 in the afternoon!" He explained putting the bucket away but she grabbed it from him.

A little water was left in it and she dumped on his head. David shook his hair, and scowled back at her.

"Happy?" He said sweetly.

"Very!" She grinned and rubbed her eyes to see well.

"Great, your sleeping bag was wet and you made this one too." She complained.

"It's very sunny out so it will dry fast." He said helping her get up. When she thought about the sleeping bag, she remembered David sleeping with her and then the image of her kissing David popped up in her mind. The picture kept coming up as she tried to shake it out of her head.

As soon as the picture was out of her mind, she got up and left the tent. The sun hit her eyes making her a little blind for a few seconds. David followed behind her and got her a bowl of some rice.

She grabbed it and ate. David stared at Tally but said nothing. As for Tally she looked at her bowl and ate. Soon enough David got up and went into the tent. He came out holding Tally's sleeping bag and laid it next to his mostly dry sleeping bag.

As soon as Tally was finished, David grabbed his hover board and climbed on. Tally followed him and got ready.

"I'll lead this time." He said moving forward. Tally just nodded and followed behind him.

He swerved around a few hills. He pushed his board up and down like a rollercoaster trying to have fun.

Tally copied and followed next to him.

"Okay watch this," He said. His knees bent down and he grabbed the bottom of the hover board. In a split second he flipped his hover board. His body was facing down and his hover board was facing up. Tally looked amazed and shocked with her mouth hanging down.

"Okay both of us do it," David said encouraging Tally, "In 1… 2… 3…GO!" At the 'go' they both grabbed onto the bottom of the hover boards and flipped upside down. While upside down, they both looked at each other and laughed. After a little time they both flipped back up.

Both felt a little dizzy but the laughter was droning it out and they were having too much fun to actually care.

Tally's face lit up with an idea.

"I just thought of something cool! Now watch this," She said. Her knees bent down and she grabbed the bottom of the hover board and zoomed forward. While zooming she did flips, her board circling counterclockwise. She went up and down while still zooming forward. She finally stopped and looked at David from beyond.

Her head hurt it a little bit but she didn't care.

He flew quickly up to her as fast as he could, clapping like a maniac.

"That was amazing!" He said astonished.

"Thanks…" She said laughing and her cheeks turning a light faint blush of red. The sun started to set behind David.

Something golden and light shone and flashed in the distance behind Tally. She turned around and looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Come on David," She said moving forward to the light.

"It's late, we have to go, Tally, or we won't find our way back." He said reaching the other way.

"We'll find our way back!" She was sort of being hypnotized by the light because she was curious.

David just shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

On the way he passed a bush that happened to have one really prickly side. The really prickly side turned out to be pointing to the way to their tent.

Tally went forward, towards the light until it started to move towards her. They both abruptly stopped and stared at the bunch of little lights passing them.

David finally realized what they were.

"They were just a group of fireflies!" He said watching the little bugs turning around and flying away.

"Oh…" was all Tally could say. The sun reached its peak, all the way down, and it was pure darkness except for the shining moon.

"Great, now we will never find our way back!" He complained throwing his hands up in the arm in aggravation.

Tally bit her lip and said nothing.

"This is your entire fault!" He yelled at her.

"How is this entirely my fault!" She fought back. Her face was booming with anger but she tried to stay icy, but she just couldn't.

"You are the one that lead us here!" She couldn't stay icy, he was pushing her buttons!

"So! You should have stopped me!" She put her hands straight to her hips.

"Well I did!"

"You should have tried harder!" They went on.

"Well sorry for not yelling at you, when you were all stupid chasing after stinking fireflies!"

"I didn't know they were fireflies!" She said in defense.

"Ugh… you are so annoying. Since it's too dark to find my way back, I'm going to sleep!" He said bringing his board down from the sky. He cleared up a space to sleep on the hard, cold ground.

"I'm going to find the way back!" She said and set off.

"Good luck with that!" He spit at her sarcastically. She just huffed and went farther.

But she soon realized that she was lost.

This was going to be a very long night!

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Dun- dun- dun! What's going to happen! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate. So please review and tell me what you think! :)

_**Aqua ( Bunny and Channy love)**_


	7. Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I haven't update in a long time. I've just been really busy. So here's chapter 7.**

_Chapter 7_

_Under the Moon_

**Previously **

**"I'm going to find the way back!" She said and set off.**

**"Good luck with that!" He spit at her sarcastically. She just huffed and went farther.**

**But she soon realized that she was lost.**

**This was going to be a very long night!**

**NOW**

Tally swerved in every direction but everything looked the same. She turned around back around but she didn't know which way, back was.

"David!" She called. No answer.

"David, you there!" She called again turned side to side, but there was no response once again.

She went forward and looked here and there.

"I give up!" She said frustrated out. Her hover board lowered down and she plopped down on the dusty, leafy ground.

"Tally!" She heard from a distance. Her head bounced up as she looked. She brought her board back up and saw David coming towards her. Within a second she speeded towards him and gave him a giant hug.

"Tally… your… crushing…my arm." He said under her tight grasp.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly backed away from the injured David. He rubbed his arm.

"I think it's bruised." He said.

"I didn't mean to, really, I'm sorry!" She hurriedly apologized.

"Come on let's just get some sleep." He said lowering his board. Tally nodded and went down with him.

"I'm sorry, really… for everything."

_She really had been sorry for everything. She had hurt so many people in her live and it was pretty hard to live with that. Sometimes she just wanted to die so that she would hurt many people. David had told her that it was fine and that everything was good but it didn't feel like that._

_She wanted to regret so many things in her life but she couldn't take it back. Her mind was breaking up with all the guilt. Dr. Cable and Shay had said that being a special you wouldn't feel the guilt anymore because… well… you were a special but as usual Tally was an exception to the rule. _

_When she was a pretty she had changed her mind without the pills. Sure she thought her mind was changing with the pill but the pill did nothing to her. She remembered how the pill had hurt Zane though. Oh how badly she wished that she had gotten the pill, Zane had. He didn't deserve to die, he didn't do anything! But Tally had hurt so many people!_

_She was desperately sorry. _

Tally split apart her board and packed it up.

"You know you say that _way_ too much." He chuckled and put away his board with his good arm.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier."

"Yea me either… I'm sorry too." He confessed and lay down onto the ground.

She lay down next to him with her hands cupped under her head, supporting it.

"Its' so amazing," David pointing to the extraordinary moon.

"Yea…" She said staring at the natural satellite.

After a little while Tally had drifted off to sleep.

David turned his head around and faced the peaceful Tally. He slowly reached forward and pecked her on the cheek.

Oh how badly he wanted to press her lips to his. He knew that she may look different but she was still the same old Tally, he had fallen in love with when she was an ugly.

Tally twitched a little bit but slowly went back to being quiet.

"Night Tally…" He smiled and fell asleep next to her.

The sun rose reflecting on Tally's eyes. She slowly woke up. Her legs jumped into motion and kicked her up and off the ground. She stood up, slowly looking at her surroundings.

"David, wake up." She said lightly shaking him.

"David!" She yelled this time.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" He said rubbing his eyes and his back rose up.

"How's your arm?" She said sitting next to him.

"Better…" He rubbed his arm and moved it around a little bit. Soon enough he got up and stood on his board.

The board rose up and Tally grabbed her hover board and they both searched around.

"Look!" David screamed pointing to the prickly bush he had seen earlier. It had looked like a heart and this one looked exactly the same. It had to be it!

"What! She said looking confused.

"That's the same bush I saw when we got lost. The prickly side points to our tent." He explained rushing to the bush.

"Come on!" He added going towards the way to the tent.

"Alright…" Tally said still not fully convinced but she trailed behind.

The rode forward until the tent came in full view.

"Wow, we weren't that far…" Tally said lowering her board to the ground.

"Yea… well you could call it a little adventure." David lowered his board too and grabbed some food to eat.

Tally took the bowls and they both ate some food from Andrew's village.

"I am going to sleep. Wake me up in like… 1 hour or so." He said yawning and sneaking into the tent.

"Alright…" She waved to him and she quietly grabbed her board and went for a ride to think.

Tally rode around for about 30 minutes while David was sleeping. She silently opened up her skin-antenna. A message popped up. It was from Shay.

**Author's Note: OHHH CLIFFHANGER! LOL!**

**So please review, I haven't got that many. Actually I haven't got any for Chapter 6. I'm sorry if this story sucks; tell me what I should do to make this story better. **

**But thanks to the people who actually reviewed like ALOXI and CJPATEL05. **


	8. Zane

**Chapter 8**

**Zane**

**Previously **

_**Tally rode around for about 30 minutes while David was sleeping. She silently opened up her skin-antenna. A message popped up. It was from Shay.**_

"_Hey Tally- Wa,_

_Miss you… how are you and David doing, hope you didn't rip each other in to shreds by now. We should meet up sometime. It's no fun without you, anymore. I'm still in Diego so come sometime. Contact me._

_Stay Icy, Shay."_

Tally wanted to respond but she didn't know what to say. _I'll send her a message in a few days. _She thought and flew back to the camp. She looked to see that the sun had fully risen.

The tent zipper opened up and she saw David yawning and coming out.

"Good afternoon…" She greeted David.

"So what did you do?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just went for a joy ride…" She said. What she said wasn't a lie but she didn't want to mention Shay or the message.

"So what do you want to do, now? I really don't feel like going for rides." He said ruffling his clothes since they were ruffled.

"I don't know?" Tally wondered and just sat down on the ground. He took a seat next to her.

Throughout the afternoon, David and Tally talked about their past.

Tally talked about when she was a littlie, when she played with Peris and did tricks with him.

David laughed when she talked about her tricks when she was an ugly.

He also talked about all the people he met at the Smoke and how weird some people were.

"Who was your favorite person?" She asked him but regretted it after it came out of her mouth. His face fell down.

"Um… um… um… you…"He said in a low voice. She looked slightly surprised but said nothing. He brought his head back up and his gazes meet hers.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Tally leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He pushed a little more into it and closed his eyes, just like her eyes were closed too.

His lips shaped hers but Tally suddenly snapped back like a bungee cord.

David's eyes shot open.

"I can't do this… I can't do this to Zane…" She said feeling guilty.

"He's gone Tally, you have to get over him!" He yelled getting furious. He was tired of her always mentioning Zane!

"I still love him!" She yelled back, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"He's dead!" He snapped but regretted saying it.

Tally jumped onto her feet and David quickly got up and backed away.

"Don't you dare say that!" She said between her teeth. David backed up even more.

"Tally…easy…" He said pointing his palms in front of her.

_Stay icy, Tally, stay icy! _Tally thought to herself but that just hit a nerve of hers. She couldn't stop herself.

"I can't believe you said that!" She screamed moving towards him.

"What, I said the truth…" He mumbled in innocence but she heard him.

He hated that she had such good hearing because he saw that her face got madder and you could basically see the steam coming out of her ears like a train.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said in defense. Tally slowly calmed down. _Stay icy…_

"Look I'm sor-." Before David could continue she cut him off.

"Don't talk to me!" She yelled turning away.

"I really don't care because you can't realize that Zane is gone." He said walking forward and pushing past her.

Tally just plopped down to the grass and buried her head in her hands.

She missed Zane so much. He would help her stay icy right know, but he wasn't here.

She had never let her sadness and hurt out when Zane died and now she did.

Her mind couldn't stand it. She was so confused. Sure, she liked David but she loved Zane too.

Tally couldn't let herself forget about Zane.

David walked into the tent and sat down on the ground.

He was so pissed off at Tally! Zane was gone and she had realize that he wasn't coming back.

Since David really didn't like Tally right now and she wasn't very pleased with him, either, they both didn't talk at all.

After some hours of thinking Tally decided to contact Shay and answer her message.

David was probably asleep in the tent since it was night time so it was a good time.

Tally opened up her skin antenna and pinged Shay. Shay responded soon enough.

"Hey Tally- Wa! Shay's voice boomed.

"Hey Shay- La, I miss you!

"Yea, you too… so how's it going with David?" Shay asked.

"Not so good… we just had a fight."

"WHAT! You didn't hurt him though, or rip his throat out, right?" Shay worried.

"No, I didn't hurt him, but it doesn't matter, I want to meet up with him."

"Okay… you remember the way back, right?" Shay asked.

"Yea… I'll wait till tomorrow. Well… I have to go." Tally said cut the message off.

She couldn't just leave now, even though she didn't like David, right now. Sure she was mad at him and pissed off but she couldn't just abandon him.

She sort of cared for him.

The night had fully entered as Tally opened the tent zipper and looked at the peaceful David.

Her sleeping bag was behind him so she slowly crept past him and quickly grabbed it. She laid it next to David and slept soundly.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, it was small… I'm sorry but I'm running out of ideas. Where I live it's 11 A.M. and this is the only time I had because all day I was working and doing my homework. **

**So I'm trying readers and reviewers and I'm trying my hardest. **

**In the next chapter or the one after that, there's a little love (hint, hint, wink, wink)**

**Anyway please review!**


	9. Chills

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time! It's just been so busy at school. My teacher told me today that I have an exam tomorrow with so much work, and it's tomorrow! It's been hectic but the end may seem like the story is over, but ITS NOT!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9

_**Chill**_

The sun rose and Tally woke up to the morning chill. She looked around to see no David but there was a bowl of PadThai next to her. She grabbed the food and went outside to see David sitting and staring into the horizon.

It was hard to sit next to him after what happened yesterday but she didn't fully hate him so she plopped down on to the ground next to him.

The wind blew slightly whipping her hair into the hair. She pushed her hair aside and gobbled down the food.

She didn't dare look at him and he didn't either.

So just like that, both sat there in silence until Tally finally coughed up the courage to speak.

"I got a message from Shay and I'm going to visit her in Diego. If you want to come, you can follow." She said getting up and walking up to her slightly rusty hover board.

He sat there, as she turned her head to see if David was coming. When he didn't get up, something happened to her heart. It stopped for a second but Tally ignored the feeling.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to ride away.

David didn't know what but something made his body jump up and grab his board. He quickly hosted up and caught up to her.

She turned her head to see David coming to her but looking forward. A little smile crept up her face.

Neither of them said anything as Tally rode straight ahead.

The ride was short and quiet as the sun shone brightly on them. Tally's body shone a little as David looked to her and a small smile crept up his face too.

They soon arrived in the busy, loud Diego. Tally pinged Shay.

"Hey Shay, I'm here, where do we go?" Tally spoke not mentioning David, but he didn't care nor notice.

"Where are you thought?" Tally's head tilted around.

"Um… in front of a big board sign that says "Welcome to Diego." And next to a few small buildings with markings on them." Tally told her.

"Okay there's a road in front of you… go down that road." Shay said.

"Alright…" Tally said and then saw a black bumpy road and she flew on it. David quickly road behind her.

They both passed people giving them weird glares but they ignored them.

"After you pass a few buildings, you'll find a small, brown building. Wait there." Shay spoke then cut the message off.

David found the little building and pointed it out, but Tally just nodded but didn't care to give eye contact to him.

After about a few seconds Shay came running out of the rusty building. It had writing on it and a tiny door. The bricks were brown and red that made up the walls of the building. The roof was slanted and made with a black type of block.

"Hey Tally-Wa, long time, no see," Shay said looking the same as usual but didn't look as powerful since she had lost her special abilities.

"Yea, Shay- La. So you wanna talk?" Tally asked with a smile upon her face as she jumped off her board and grabbed it.

"Sure…" Shay realized that David was there.

"Hey David…" She shook his hand.

"Hey Shay…" David quickly smiled.

"You want to come?" Shay said gesturing into the building. David turned his head to Tally's hardened face and his smile wept off.

"No you go…" David snapped causing Shay to become a little surprised at his tone.

"I'll just be roaming around…" David's voice softened, explaining then left an awestruck Shay confused.

"Alright you have to tell me everything!" Shay emphasized 'everything' by making it longer. Shay grabbed Tally's arm and dragged her into the building.

When the door opened, it revealed something very weird to Tally. Hardwood floors, a long counter top at the end of the building holding drinks. Circle table and chairs everywhere.

"What is this place called?" Tally asked.

"I think back then, they used to call it a café of bar. I'm not sure which one?" Shay said going to a table at the left side of the café and grabbed a seat. Tally followed and sat in a chair next to her.

Shay talked about happened around in Diego and what she did lately. Then Shay asked something that was bugging her.

"So what's going on between you and David…?" Shay asked looking like a girl that was about to get ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Well… we… kissed." Tally said in a low voice.

"Knew it! Like I said when I was a bubble head, you guys make a cute couple." Shay said. Tally eyed her.

"Anyway, I said that I couldn't do it to Zane…" Shay was about to speak but then Tally put a finger to Shay's mouth.

"And then David got mad and yelled that 'Zane was dead' and that ' I should get over it." Tally's face fell as Shay finally spoke once again.

"Don't get mad and I know that David said it in a mean way but Tally, Zane _is _gone? He's not coming back and I know that you still love him but if you like David, than I'm pretty sure that Zane would want you to be happy." Shay explained.

"But…" Tally spoke but this time Shay cut her off and continued.

"I'm not saying to forget about Zane but give David another chance; I know the way he looks at you. He still cares about you…" Shay added.

"And… I still… care about… him." Tally confessed.

"Then go get him!" Shay pushed Tally out of the door.

**(Author's Note: I was going to make the next part, a part of the next chapter but then this chapter would only be 1000 words, and I know you guys want more!)**

Tally looked around and saw David leaning on the wall next to the café.

He turned and looked at Tally. Before he could turn his head back and away, she spoke.

"Look David… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." Tally slowly said taking deep breaths.

"Yea, I'm sorry about being mean to you and yelling also." David apologized back.

"So friends…" David asked.

Tally shook her head side to side, signaling a 'no.'

Than out of nowhere she lightly surprise kissed him. David looked surprised but when he saw her face lighting up and smiling, his lips curved into a grin too.

"More than friends…" Tally told him.

"See, you do make a cute couple! Even as a bubble head, I was smart!" Shay screamed clapping like crazy from behind.

They both turned around and faced the joyful Shay.

"How long were you there?" David asked.

"Long enough…" Shay grinned slyly as David blushed.

"So you guys are together? Shay asked.

"I guess so…" Tally said looking to David.

They both just stood there smiling, and staring at each other.

"Ahem…" Shay cleared her throat. Both their heads jerked back to Shay.

"I guess we should be heading back." Tally said.

Shay smiled and hugged Tally and David.

"Nice seeing you, Shay." David said climbing onto his board and raising his board that gave out a little chill.

"You too David." Shay said goodbye and waved as Tally climbed onto her board and rode away together with David.

On the way back, Tally whined.

"I'm _bored…_"

"What do you want me to do?" He chuckled.

"I want to do something fun… oh I know!" Tally's knee bent and she flipped her board and after a little while she flipped back up.

"Eh… it's not that fun, right know." Tally complained, turning upside down again. David bent his knees and too turned upside down.

They both looked to each other and then both leaned forward and their lips touched.

"Is it fun, now?" David asked grinning.

"Definitely!" Tally blushed while grinning as well. They both turned back up. Their hands magically connected and interlinked as they reached their camp site.

They arrived there in the beginning of evening. Tally grabbed some SpagBol and ate it with David.

"So now what?" David asked.

"I don't know… we could just watch the fireflies." Tally said walking to the big large stone where they would always sit and stare into the horizon.

"Okay," He said and sat in front of the stone.

The fireflies flew around then, actually circling them. The wings gave out a little chill. 

"David…" Tally spoke.

"Mhm…"

"I know this is a stupid question… but why me?" Tally said in a low voice.

"Huh?" David turned his head to her.

"I mean why me? You could have been with Shay or some other ugly, so why me?" She looked sort of sad.

He lifted up her chin.

"Like I said when you were an ugly, you're not afraid to try new things. You're brave, willing to do anything, beautiful and I guess… perfect to me." David smiled as Tally's face light up.

"Aw, David, that's so sweet!" Tally gave him a light hug making sure she didn't topple him over.

Tally backed off from the hug and pecked David on the cheek. He slightly blushed.

She didn't know what but something about him just made her go crazy? Maybe it was his sweet, charming, heartwarming laugh and smile. Or his cute, perfect face, though he would be called an ugly, she knew that he was positively not ugly. Whatever it was, it made her like him even more.

Darkness had fully entered so they both got up wanting to get out of the chill of the night.

Tally's head turned to David's face. His cheekbones were red because of the chill wind.

Still she thought it was cute.

They both were a few feet apart but Tally moved forward to him… and made his lips touch hers.

David felt colder because of her touch but inside her kiss was heating him up.

She slid closer holding onto his shirt kissing him more. Her body was so happy to be out of the sneak suit so she could kiss him properly and how she liked.

They had kissed twice today but they were small. This one was definitely longer. He put his arms around her waist getting into it too.

Tally could hear his heart beating faster and faster and it made her smile inside that she made his heart go up.

He put his finger to her cheek and brushed it.

His body felt weak to her but she knew she would not hurt him. His lips were still on hers and neither wanted to let go.

David was running out of breath because of the intensity, and it was intense for Tally too. When they stopped David gave Tally a smile that made her warm. He brushed his lips against her one more time and he never wanted to let go.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: ITS NOT OVER! THE STORY WILL CONTINUE!

**Wow that was the longest chapter in this story! Over 2,000 WORDS!**

**I worked hard on this so I hope you liked it! And they're finally together, yay! **

**Please review to make me happy, since I had to squeeze in time to write this. Please!**


	10. Affection

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in so long, really sorry! WOOH 10****TH**** CHAPTER, YAY! But this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter, so please review! **

**Chapter 10**

**Affection**

Tally and David were both laying down on their sleeping bags thinking.

Tally was thinking about how good it felt to be happy again. She didn't have to save the people or fix her mistakes.

David made her guilt go away. And he liked her the way she was. He didn't care if she was an ugly, or a pretty, not even that she was special and could hurt him.

But he knew that she wouldn't hurt him because he had trust in her.

It made her feel special not altered into a special; just plain special.

David was thinking about how good it was to be with Tally. He felt happy that he could kiss her and that she would be kissing back. He loved it when she held his hand. Most of all he enjoyed that she had finally admitted to have feelings for him. Or was she just with him, to get over Zane?

"Tally…" David spoke softly staring at the roof of the tent.

"Yea…" She said turning his head to him. He took a deep breath and turned his head to her.

"Do you truly like me…?" He asked. She laughed and then planted her lips to his.

"Does that answer your question?" She grinned.

"Not really…." He said with a chuckle.

"Yea, I truly like you." She said, pecking him on the cheek and went back to sleep. David nodded and let his thoughts drift him to sleep.

Soon the sun had rose and the morning breeze hit the tent.

Tally got up and heard the birds chirping miles away.

"David," She called to him shaking him.

"David," He grunted and turned to his side, making his head topple on to Tally's lap. She didn't know what to do?

"David," She pecked him on the cheek and his eyes shot open.

"Morning," She smirked to him.

"Good morning," He smiled back.

"Um… are you going to get up?" She pointed to her lap. He quickly got up.

"Sorry, sorry," He hurriedly apologized. She laughed.

"It's fine," They both got up on their feet and went outside.

Then surprising David, Tally asked the same question he had asked her last night.

"David, do you truly like me?" She asked solemnly.

"Like I told you before, Tally, I always liked you, never stopped." He told her. They both smiled heartwarmingly and ate together.

After eating, they grabbed their boards and flew.

"Where do you want to go?" David asked.

"We could pass by Andrew's village again."

"Sure, why not?" He said taking her hand as they both flew side to side. Tally looked down to their hands and smiled, not minding.

When they arrived at the village, the village people waved.

Tally's board went down and so did David's. They got off and walked to Andrew.

"Nice to see you here, Youngblood."

"You too, we thought we would visit." She smiled. David waved to Andrew.

"So you have become a man, huh?" Andrew said. David and Tally looked confused. Andrew pointed to their _still_ interlinked hands. They both blushed.

"Yea, I guess… again." David smiled. A group of men and women walked up to Andrew and asked him something. Tally and David didn't understand their language.

Andrew nodded and the group of people started chanting weird words.

"What are they saying?" Tally asked.

"They want this man, to show his affection for you." Andrew grinned when David turned red as a beat.

"What?" David asked, but barely a whisper came out.

"Show them," Andrew pressured as the crowd continued to chant.

Tally looked at David and he looked _really _nervous. Without thinking he reached forward, cupped his hands under her chin, and put his lips onto hers. Tally reached a little more but soon stopped because she knew that people were watching.

When they stopped, both timid and their hearts were racing, as their heads hung down to the ground.

"Okay… well we were asking for a peck on the woman's cheek but that will do, too." Andrew said. It was absolute silence when David brought his head up.

"Well… Tally and I should probably go, we have to get back." He said.

"But, you just got here." Andrew said.

David fell silent and speechless.

"Yea, but we have some planning to do." Tally saved David.

Andrew nodded.

"Well, good seeing you again, Youngblood." Andrew said.

Tally and David climbed on to their hover boards and flew away.

"Well… that was interesting…" Tally said as they reached their pitched tents. The sun was really out now and shining on them.

David tried to block the sun with his hands but it didn't bother Tally.

"Yea… very… interesting…" David added

After a little while the food was ready and they both quietly ate. It was sort of weird for them. Some days they would be happy together and kissing, and many other days, it was absolute silence between them both.

"David, what are we going to tell the others…?" Tally asked out of nowhere, getting David to wonder.

"Tell who and say what?" David was confused.

"Everybody,"

"What do you mean, everybody,"

"We can't say here forever, we have to go back to Diego, to stay in contact with everybody? What are we going to tell them about us, about everything that happened in the wild?" She let it all out to him.

"But, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." David pleaded and whined.

"Aw, David, that's so sweet. But we have to go back." Tally explained.

"We'll just tell them that we're together." He said matter of factly.

"Are you sure?" She looked pretty uncertain and concerned.

"Yea, why not, are you ashamed of me?" He pressured.

"No, it's just that I don't want people to know."

When Tally finished her sentence, war had broken out.

**Author's note: I know it was small, and the last chapter is going to be small too. I'm sorry, school just ended so know I'm mostly the vacation planner in my parent's house, so yay! (Note sarcasm) Anyway, I'll try to update soon as possible. **

**Remember to review!**


	11. Final

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aw, last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm the one in my family who has to plan everything for our trips so I was really busy, but I'm back. **

***Sniff, sniff* I'm going *Sniff, sniff* to miss *Sniff, sniff* writing this *Sniff, sniff* story!**

**

* * *

**

What Happens In The Wild Stays In The Wild

**Chapter 11**

**Final**

_**PREVIOUSLY **_

"_**Yea, why not, are you ashamed of me?" He pressured. **_

"_**No, it's just that I don't want people to know." **_

_**When Tally finished her sentence, war had broken out.**_

David literally blew up.

"You are so ashamed!"

"NO!" Tally defended.

"Am I not good enough for you! You're a special and I'm just a plain, old, ugly!" There was fury and rage in his mouth and eyes.

"No! You're more that that!" She told him.

"Then, why won't you tell them about us!" He got even madder.

Tally thought, _Stay icy, Tally, stay icy._

"See, you couldn't even respond. Shay told me that even when Zane was a pretty and you were a special, you wanted him to be a special too! Why! Because he wasn't good enough for you! They have to be at your level to earn your honor!" He spit out what ever came in his mind.

That broke Tally on the inside.

"Not true! And don't bring Zane into this!" She still kept telling herself, _Stay icy_ over and over again.

"Why not! Nobody is ever good enough for you!" With that, David stomped off into the tent.

_**A While Later**_

"David!" Tally pleaded after she had calmed down a little bit.

"I'm sorry I snapped!" She said.

"Leave me alone!" He called.

She could hear sniffling and decided to wait till he calmed down too.

* * *

David was sitting in the tent. He sort of felt bad for being so mean to her, but why did she want to not tell them. He didn't even let her explain. So he just sat there thinking for about an hour.

* * *

In that hour, Tally did some thinking too. She hated when she would snap and growl at him. To calm herself more down she ate some PadThai.

The bowl that David ate from was empty. She looked at the old, slightly chipped thing.

Without thinking, she filled it with food and slowly walked into the tent.

David's head was hanging down. When Tally entered, his head shot up with sad eyes.

She brought out the bowl of food and he gladly took it.

"David… I'm-…" Tally spoke softly but he cut her off.

"No, its not your fault, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He spoke. Tally was about to speak but he cut her off. Again.

"I shouldn't have brought in Zane, either. I'm truly sorry." This time he spoke softly and calmly.

"I'm sorry too, I hate when my special instincts take over me." She finally spoke and laughed a little.

"It's fine, but can you tell me why you don't want to tell them?"

She sucked in a huge breath and spoke.

"I don't want to them to ask us. I like to keep it a secret. I'm not a very open person. If they see us then they'll know to keep quiet because we didn't tell them. It's not a big deal. If you want to tell them, it's fine with me."

"No, let's not tell them. But Shay might have told them."

"She usually doesn't but if she does, oh well, its okay." Tally smiled and so did David.

He reached forward and kissed her soft lips. Tally reached more towards him and grabbed onto his coat. He kissed her harder but they both soon stopped, seeing that David's heart was _very _close to stopping.

"I love you." He said. Tally's eyes got big and looked like they were about to pop out. It surprised her.

"I shouldn't have said that, I rushed it, I'm-." He quickly apologized but Tally cut him off with a kiss and giggled.

"I love you, too." She smiled and David's face lit.

"So just we're clear, _what happens in the wild stay is the wild?" _Tally asked.

"Yes," He smiled and kissed her again.

Their lives were_ finally_ perfect!

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know it was small, but that's the end. Sorry for any mistakes in the story or if I made you really bored. But for the ones who reviewed, thank you very much!

**Please review! **

**Love you,**

**Bunny and Channy love**


End file.
